Batman: Into the darkness
by the fiv
Summary: The darkness is falling over the Universe... with only Robin left in Gotham... he makes a call... as Nightwing arrives on a parallel Earth for a brief encounter... and Black Hand... experiences an all new kind of Darkness.... Chap 7 now up
1. Chapter 1

hey there, well thanks for taking your time to read this, its a good few years in the making... please enjoy the story, and strap yourself in... this will start dark, get darker, and will change the DC in scary ways, cos unlike the lame Final Crisis, here Evil really will win... well.... until *HE* returns... thats all your getting for now...

please take time to review and keep an eye out cos hopefully we will update once a week... i don't own the characters...

based in the DC after Final Crisis

* * *

Once on a tv show I saw, after this big battle, the hero, quite like myself, got his ass kicked from one end of the city to the next. When he woke up, he was surrounded by friends and family, and today I guess I'm just that lucky. As my eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light coming from overhead I heard voices garbled just outside my field of vision, limited as it was.

I tried to raise my hand to silence the noise, but that just wasn't happening, maybe it was tied down, or maybe I was just too far out of it to be able to do that. Whatever the reason I would worry about it later. I closed my eyes, and blinked a few times, hoping eventually my eyes would focus and that I would be able to see something clearly. Hell I just wanted the room to stop spinning, that would of been good enough in my book, but sadly neither was happening. What the hell hit me? I couldn't even remember that, this was definitely not good.

I closed my eyes and just lay there for a while, conscious and knowing something was going on, but what the hell was going on. For the first time in a long time I was beginning to feel fear, and it was not good.

**

"Please do something!" Sobbed a woman. Her eyes were now as red as her hair as tears streamed down her face as she looked on, a few meters away from where a charred body lay.

"They will do everything they can for..."

Beep.... Beep... Beeeeeep... Beeeeeep.... Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.........

"I'm sorry Clark, there's nothing we can do. He's gone."

The redhead screamed and collapsed in her chair, doubled over in pain. This couldn't be happening. No, this wasn't fair, it just couldn't be happening. Not now.

"I'm sorry Barbara.. he's gone."

It didn't take super powered hearing to hear the young woman's heart breaking, but what could he do, except be there.

Turning, the Man of Steel, took the cape from his shoulders and looked at it, thought about what it stood for, and then laid it down on the table over the battered body and pulled it up till it covered his chest, his neck and his entire face, till only his boots were showing.

What could he do?

What could he do?

"Who is responsible for this?" Came another voice, controlled yet with an underlying hint of rage.

Clark turned to look in the direction to see it was the sole remaining member of the infamous "_Bat Clan_" Robin otherwise known as Timothy Drake, who in all honesty didn't look too much better than the body he had just covered with his cape.

"That doesn't matter just now Robin..." Clark began.

"THE HELL IT DOESN'T! WHO DID THIS!" Yelled back the young man.

**

It was one of these things, I was scared, but I wasn't really. Well, I was kinda confused.

I mean, I felt really sick.

Then I felt really cold.

Then I felt, well... I felt like... well, this is just different shall we say.

In front of me, and well, all around me, was sky, as in that bright blue thing, or dull grey thing if you're in Gotham or the Haven, and its warm. Not too hot, not too cold, just a nice heat.

The other weird thing is that I seem to be standing on something, but I can't see what it is, the clouds are obscuring the view of whatever it is I am standing on.

This is totally surreal, and coming from me, that's gotta be some kind of other worldly surreal.

**

"What shall we do with him?"

"I do not know. This is a rare event. A very rare event."

"How rare?"

"Well in all of my years this has never happened before, nor will it ever happen again."

"But how do you know?"

"I do not."

"Then how...?"

"I do not know."

**

As Wonder Woman sank to her knees, the news was just too much. She couldn't handle this. Not now.

Bruce's death was only to recent, and now Dick... not like this she mumbled to herself.

"Diana?" a voice came from outside, it was Donna, her sister. She looked up and tears began to stream down her face, there was no point in hiding it.

Donna sank to her knees and grabbed hold of the Amazon known to the world as Wonder Woman and began to cry tears into her blood stained hair. Diana could feel Donna's body shudder as she broke down in tears, but then her body was pulled sharply away.

She opened her eyes to see Donna lying against a wall stunned and a black gloved hand reach down and grab her dark costume and yank her to her feet and pull her close.

"Get out or your next." The voice said seething as he shoved Donna in the direction of the door which she never quite made as she stumbled to the ground.

Next as Diana tried to stand a black boot came crashing down above her chest and just below her neck, pinning her against the cot she had slid off, and the floor.

She didn't even try to resist. She looked at the young man and noticed how calm he became.

He removed the boot and leaned in close, and in the background he could hear the noise of someone running, he knew who it was and ignored it.

"You sicken me Amazon." He snarled.

The footsteps stopped as the person skidded to a halt beside Donna, and she looked into the near pitch black room.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, in shock and awe at the scene. She moved to intercept Diana's attacker but was stopped by Donna who was also clueless to the situation.

"All your warrior code of honor, decedents of the Gods. Where was it when he stood before you?" He sneered. "Where was it when he defended the innocents and you let a damn ring drive you insane?

"If I was not honoring a legacy, _his legacy_, I'd kill you." He said bringing himself right against her cheek, his lips less than an inch away.

Diana looked into his darkened face which was only partially visible thanks to the light shinning in the door and the eerie light from the eyes on his domino mask.

"If I see anyone within fifty miles of Gotham, I'm coming for the League and those green fireflies. Spread the word, Gotham is officially off limits." He said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Suddenly a flash of light filled the room and the three women were blinded. When their sight returned they were alone, the attacker gone.

The two women by the door looked on at Diana for a moment who just started to cry.

**

I stood there for a few more minutes, then I started walking, and as weird as it sounds, I was walking into the light, into the direction of the sun.

I walked for a few minutes, then a few hours, and thats when I noticed it. I wasn't wearing my Nightwing gear. No, it was dark blue trousers and a long dark blue top that fell down past my waist with silver boots finishing off the rather snappy ensemble.

There was a light gentle breeze that hadn't been there before, and a faint noise. I spun to face it and couldn't believe my eyes.

There was a woman standing not too far away from me, dressed in a similar fashion but in dark red instead of blue, and I knew her. It was then I truly believed for the first time ever that my journey was over.

It was then I actually thought I could rest.

Then she opened her arms to me, and ushered me closer.

I did what anyone would do, I walked into her arms, held her close, and I began to cry.

"I missed you so much.." she began in a voice that was so familiar but nearly forgotten. ".. but you made us so proud. You did things that we never believed possible, and you stood tall in the darkness when we thought it would consume you."

Her voice was filled with joy, with pride, but I knew something was burning in my mind.

"Are you real?" I asked, and then she answered with a smile.

"Yes, Richard Grayson, I am real."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again, chapter 2 here, i dont own the characters, and this chapter is really just moving the story on... while helping to set up the landscape of whats coming up...

* * *

_Six months later_

My wounds had mostly healed and the cave had mostly been rebuilt by my own two hands, but something still felt off.

I knew what it was, how couldn't I?

I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly looked up at the time on the screen, _damn_. I slowly turned the chair and thought about forcing a smile, then thought better of it, why insult the man when he would see right through me, especially this man.

"If I remember correctly Master Timothy, we agreed you would go to bed after patrol." Came the stern yet fatherly voice of he Mansion's oldest resident.

"I know Alfred, I'm just finishing off some paperwork, nothing heavy. I promise." I said, and for the first time that night I actually heard how tired I was.

"Well no matter, the sun has risen on another glorious school day, and if I do say so myself it is a damn good thing you graduated before the summer." the butler replied.

"Was that a joke Alfred?"

"Did it amuse you master Timothy?" He replied in the oh so proper voice, he knew it did and I cracked a smile.

"Not at all Mr Pennyworth, but I will give you an A for effort." I said in my best impersonation of an English Gentleman that I could muster after being up for twenty one hours straight.

I was reward with a small smile and a fatherly hand on the shoulder.

"Come now Master Tim, there is breakfast to be prepared and eaten before you go to bed, and discussions to be had, and I refuse to eat breakfast alone."

That was another change in the routine that Dick had began before his passing. At least one meal a day, and if possible two, would be taken as a family, whomever that might consist of. Lately it was just me and Alfred, but that was fine, he had always been excellent company.

As I stood he patted me on the back and told me to get changed from my costume and I happily obliged while he went upstairs to prepare ingredients for what would probably pass as a three course banquet in most families, but not in ours.

As I unfastened the cape and cowl I had been wearing the last six months as Robin I lowered them to the bench in the changing area and looked in the mirror. I wasn't tired, I was exhausted. But it was becoming worth it. At long last.

I quickly peeled off the rest of my gear, and laid it down on the bench next to the cape and cowl, and sighed before I grabbed a towel and headed for the showers.

The water sprang to life as I hung my towel on the hook outside and I stepped right in and let the water find its way over my tired and aching muscles, God this felt good, just what I needed.

As I stood there under the spray of water, my mind started to wa`nder to the changes brought on by the last nine months months. The death of Bruce at the hands of the New God Darkseid, the Battle for the Cowl where an insane Jason Todd nearly won the Cowl, nearly killed me, and nearly killed Spoiler, Oracle, Huntress, Black Canary, Catwoman and the rest of Gotham, thats after he killed Dick.

Yeah, I remember waking up from being stabbed in the chest and seeing Dick's body lying on a table beside me with Leslie and Alfred covered in blood after trying to bring him back.

I also remember the power in the cave going out and when it came back up Dick was gone and so was the car.

It was then I realised that as long as he was here we would be ok.

Then I remembered the invasion by the Red Lanterns. How they had faked Lois Lane's death so they could get a damn ring on Superman, and then used him to get a ring on Wonder Woman.

I could remember watching the pair of them tear through the JLA, the JSA, the Titans, the Teen Titans, and pretty much the entire Green Lantern Corps.

Then I remember lying there on the ground beside Power Girl wondering if this was the end when I heard the engines of the Batwing.

Those of us conscious watched as a mere mortal strode up to two of the most powerful people on the planet and simply tossed a cell phone at Superman with Lois on the other end of the call.

I remembered what happened next but I didn't want to.

Running into the ER on the Watchtower to see Dick dead on the table.

I remembered the funeral and watching Dick's coffin being shot off into the sun.

I remembered how Bruce always said in the end we would all probably fall. But we went on anyway because we had too.

I stepped out of the shower and towelled off and got dressed in civvies and headed up to the manor.

There Alfred had breakfast all prepared as well as a "to do list" one for Tim Drake, heir of the Wayne Empire, and one for Robin, Lone Wonder to handle in his usual eloquent way.

A hospital opening in Bruce's name. _Check_, not a problem, it would be a fun way to spend an hour and get to tour the latest facilities that would treat the city.

A children's hospice opening next door in Dick's name, anything for Dick.

A visit to Wayne Towers to meet with Lucious Fox about the recession, woop dee do, _check_.

Then the other list.

Meet with Superman regarding the new Justice League. _Great_, I thought with sarcasm.

Decide on who be allowed back into Gotham. I sighed, and looked at Alfred.

"Come on Alfred, I have the crime rate back down to where it was when Bruce left, why do I need help?" I said damn well knowing the answer.

"Because Master Timothy, Bruce had, you, Master Dick, Miss Cassandra, Miss Kyle, Miss Gordon, and Mister Kent whenever he needed it. You have allowed no one back into Gotham and you have run yourself ragged while doing so. When was the last time you actually coordinated with another person who was not I when it came to your crime fighting, and don't mention Jim Gordon." He said as he brought over a few serving dishes covered with food for the two of us.

"Fine I will pick a few people, would that make you happy?" I said in a defeated voice.

"Indeed it will Master Timothy, but you are still meeting with Mr Kent regarding the new Justice League." Alfred said as he brought over a pot of herbal tea.

"How do you know that Alfred?" I said whilst pouring a cup of tea, one for Alfred and one for myself.

"Because he will be travelling with you all day doing an article for your Daily Planet."

I was defeated. I smiled and conceded and ate my food before carrying the plates to the sink and thanking Alfred for the meal.

On my way upstairs for three hours of sleep I had to wonder how Alfred coped with the loss in his life. He had lost the Waynes, all be it years ago, that had to take a toll. Then he lost the love of his life in Leslie, when she betrayed the man he loved like a son. Then he had to deal with the pain of another dead man coming back to life in Jason, before he lost Bruce and Dick in the space of a year.

How did he cope? I wondered if I would ever know.

**

I drifted in and out of sleep for the better part of an hour before eventually drifting off. When I woke I was surprised to find I was no longer alone. Sitting on the edge of the bed using my cell phone was a brunette woman, who from behind look remarkably stunning. God I really needed to get out more.

Leaving the batarang under my pillow I lay back down and cuddled into the ridiculously comfortable bed and wondered, when was the last time I got a full mornings sleep?

"I don't keep information on my phone Selina." I said with a sigh as I began to really get comfy.

"How did you? I mean, its pitch black in here." She replied turning around so I could see her face.

"Perfume, its a dead give away. That and have you looked at yourself lately. Who else in Gotham cleans up as well as you do?" I said teasing.

"Meow bird wonder. But can you blame a girl for trying?" She said with a smile. "I just wanna know what all of us other exiled heroes and heroines wanna know. Whose getting back in?"

I thought about it for a minute then thought this could be useful.

"Whose on the list?"

"You don't know?" She replied in a deadpan tone.

"The list kitty, before I have your claws trimmed." I said while letting a hint of mischief into my voice.

What Selina did next surprised me, but didn't shock me. She slid up the bed and lay down beside me on top of the covers and looked into my face, which even in the pitch black she could apparently see, suppose I wasn't the only one who could see in the dark.

"Well, there are a few who would like to know," she said while tracing the line of my jaw with an outstretched finger, "namely Supes, who has played it your way up to this date, but he is meant to be meeting you later and sent me in as a scout." She said in a playful manor.

"The list kitty, lets get going before I have to get up." I said again, hiding any frustration from my voice, for now anyway.

"Your no fun." She replied and rolled to face away from me. I knew she was playing but I had to enjoy some part of the day. I reached over and grabbed her wrists and flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"List kitty, or do I need the handcuffs."

"That's my boy, now you are getting into the spirit." I saw the mischief in her eyes and remembered this woman could have been my step mother if Bruce hadn't died. But I knew she was still grieving, I knew she had been keeping close tabs on me. I was her only tie left to Bruce.

I leaned in close and whispered in her ear and flipped off the bed and headed for the en suite.

"List Selina. Last chance"

"Alright buns of steel wonder," she teased, we both knew I was wearing shorts and a vest but we both needed the humour, and finally as I splashed water on my face she began.

"Batwoman, Spoiler, The Question, Batgirl, Oracle, Misfit, Huntress, Black Canary, Superman, The Flashes,"

"Flashes?" I said in between splashing water on my face.

"All three and Kid Flash."

"This is a hell of a list Kitty." I said coming out of the en suite and sitting down at her feet on the bed.

"This is just the beginning, we have the original Green Lantern from the JSA asking for a meeting with you about JSA movement in Gotham, Power Girl wants a word when your free. Red Arrow wants to be allowed in Gotham, and both sets of Titans want to know if they can speak to you at some point. That's not all of it, but the Green Lantern Corps are happy leaving you to Gotham, they get they aren't on your Christmas Card list right now."

"Nothing from Wonder Woman or Donna or Wonder Girl?" I asked while inspecting the stitching on Selina's boots.

"You have me lying on your bed wearing a very light summer dress and a smile and you wanna know about the Amazons, shoulda figured." She said teasing. "They are giving you a wide berth like the Lanterns."

I picked up the phone and called down to Alfred and he answered with remarkable speed.

"Alfred when's my first appointment?"

"In three hours sir, the hospital and hospice decided to run as just one event so not to overtax you, and Mr Fox has moved back your meeting till tomorrow."

"Tell you what, I will call Luscious. Meet me in the cave in ten." I said placing the phone back on the receiver.

Without asking Selina tossed my cell phone over to me and I dialled the number.

"Mr Fox." I said in a happy voice, "Lets just skip the meeting and you give me the low-down."

"Good to hear from you Mr Drake." He began, surprised but upbeat.

"Its Tim, Mr Fox, and its Mr Fox, for me, so please lets move on." I said keeping the massive smile plastered on my face, to which Selina seemed to find funny, as she lay on my bed and giggled.

"Ok Tim, the low-down, as you put it is this. To keep the profit at its current level we need to cut about ten thousand from the work force across the world, and a further five thousand in Gotham." He said in a sombre tone.

"What if we don't fire anyone but put up their salaries like we do each year?" I replied as Selina's eyes widened.

"Uh Tim, we would be the only major company in the world not to make cuts if we did that..."

"I know Luscious, so hit me with it." I said getting a bit more serious.

"The company would make a profit of around $100 million, down one hundred and eighty percent and the shareholders would probably have a fit." The elder man replied.

"Whose got the majority of the shares?" I asked with a grin.

"Well you and Mr Pennyworth have eighty percent..." Luscious began again.

"Great get it done. Press conference whenever you want, make the announcement and make it stick, and if we have any money left over buy over Regular Motors." I said with a grin.

"Uh are you sure about this Mr Drake?" He began again shocked.

"Year sure, and toss $10 million of my private stash to the Gotham Animal refuge while you are at it and reduce rent in our rented accommodations. Have fun Luscious and see you at the Charity Golf shindig next week." I said with a smile as I hung up the phone and turned back to Selina.

"Right Miss Kyle, to the Batcave." I said with a wink and a smile.

**

In moments Selina and I were joined by Alfred and I had pulled up a picture of everyone wanting back into Gotham on the main screen.

"So, lets begin." I began as Selina sat in the chair to my left and Alfred in the chair to my right.

"Incase you haven't already guessed, your back in Selina, as a matter of fact bring your things to the Manor, your moving in." I said while letting my hands fly over the keyboard. "Alfred prepare Selina a room in the family wing. I think she has earned it after all this time." I continued as Selina's jaw silently hit the floor.

"I quite agree Master Timothy, is there anything else?" He said as if I had just told him a trivial bit of news.

"Excuse me, but I'm '_in' _?" Selina said in a voice that was mixed with shock and awe.

"Yes you are _in_, and your _in_ the inner circle as well, your officially _in_, I will modify your suits and upgrade your kit, your in the family now Selina welcome aboard." I said with a grin.

I waited for a reply but none came and when I looked over Selina just looked back and smiled and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before she mouthed a silent thank you to me, and then to Alfred.

"So Master Timothy, am I still needed?" Alfred asked.

"Of course you are Alfred, you and Selina get to help me pick whose _in_." I said nonchalantly.

"_In_ sir?"

Then I began.

**

Meanwhile on a distant planet.

Deep within a cave a light sprung to life.

But unlike most light it was dull and seemed to consume any light it could reach.

It felt rage from the furthest corners of the galaxy.

It felt greed from within the people that populated it.

It felt fear from the people who were unprotected.

It felt hope from those who believed help would come.

It felt compassion from those who would give aid.

It felt love from the hearts of the many.

It felt the willpower that flowed through the righteous, and it chose death.

A black light shot out from the cave and tore through space. It craved the greatest hero of them all, with him as its herald it would be unstoppable.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again, chapter 3 here, i dont own the characters... bonus point if you can guess who is keeping Richard busy...

* * *

As the darkness tore through the vast expanses between solar systems and the various celestial bodies they contained, its speed increased. It began to feel rage. It had been denied by the universe so long...

It was not fair.

The galaxy, and the universe and all with in would belong to it, and it alone. Its lust was insatiable.

Its rage would be channelled through its herald, and with its herald it would bring the universe and its greatest champions and villains alike to their knees, and then. Then it would destroy them all.

Together they would crush all hope. They would show no compassion. They would be bent to no one's will, their rage and right was absolute.

They would consume all in their path.

The universe would be theirs, and then and only then would it reveal its true self, and by then it would be too late.

**

In another darkness, in another place, a man, a woman, and a hero sat before a shimmering table, looking at images of various people, some friends, some just acquaintances, and yet they all shared a common bond. They all, each and every one of them, fought for what was right.

"Ok, Alfred, Selina, lets get the ball rolling." I said from the head of the table. "You both give two choices, who do you want back in Gotham?"

"Its that simple?" The woman better known to some as Catwoman asked.

"Of course, why make it difficult? So give me one pick Selina, whose it going to be?"

"Is that one person or one group?" She asked looking for confirmation, she knew how tricky we were sometimes, and I think she still hadn't adjusted to being in on the act, cos well, now she was.

I had invited her in, well I had pretty much ordered her in, but she took it well, or at least I thought she did.

"Either or."

"Ok then, no brainier I pick the Birds of Prey. Tactically they are pretty sound and they already know the layout of our operations." She said with a smile.

"Alfred, any objections?"

"None at all, Black Canary, Huntress and Oracle are a formidable team, whomever they bring with them will most probably fit in very well in our travelling circus." The group elder said with a smile.

"Ok the Birds are in. Alfred you're next pick."

"Then I pick the Batwoman, Kate Kane. Master Richard was very impressed with her and she travels in the same circles that Master Bruce once did, which may be advantageous. "

"Good, Selina, any objections?" A subtle shake of the head took us on to my vote.

"My pick is going to be an invitation." The others looked at me, slightly confused. "I'm going to invite a member of a certain group into the family."

"Uh... ok? Who teen wonder?"

Before I could answer the pictures on the table vanished to be replaced with a map of Gotham and a right light flashed over the Gotham Saving Bank. Quickly reaching over and tapping the table a list of details showed up.

_Silent alarm tripped._

_Police have been called._

_Commission Gordon is en route._

_One casualty, listed as needing EMT._

"What do we do?" Asked Selina looking over at me.

"Get to work." I said with a smile while pushing away from the table. "Alfred take the console and feed us any updated information." I continued while walking over to the locker room area.

"What do I do?" Selina asked following me.

"Come with me."

**

Moments later the Batmobile was tearing down the highway towards Gotham. At the wheel was the Boy Wonder known to the world as Robin, and at his side the protector of Gotham's East End, Catwoman.

"Nice to see you had a suit spare for me." Catwoman smiled as we shot down the highway at speeds that made passing cars more like a blur than an actual object.

"We cater." I said with a grin.

"Robin, I have been meaning to ask you. Why the new look?"

She obviously meant the new cowl and cape that I had started wearing.

"I was caught in an explosion a while back and was burned badly. I had to cover my head, and then I just decided to stick with it for now. Not like it?" I responded while swinging the car round a tight corner most cars wouldn't have made.

"No, its not that, you just look more like him." Catwoman said with a smile and a friendly squeeze of my forearm.

I smiled, I had to, what else could I do? Brake down in tears and scream? It was a compliment, and I took it as one.

We were now getting into Gotham proper, and I had to admit, I liked riding in the car with someone, made me feel not so alone. Alfred called in from the cave to tell us SWAT was planning on breaching the bank in five minutes. We had to be quick. Luck was on our side though, we were three minutes away and traffic was non-existent.

I tuned into the police frequency and we listened in as Gordon radioed in for more EMTs, he was expecting a slaughter. I think he thought this could be the time I no showed, or I didn't arrive in time. What could I say, I hated to disappoint such a good man. But he knew I wasn't him. I was good, but hell even Bruce slipped up once in a blue moon.

There was a crowd in in front of the bank so I headed another street over and cut down a parallel street and then turned in and headed the block back to the bank.

There were barriers and some cops standing around with their guns pulled.

Suffice to say they heard the tires screeching as the car shot round the corner, and these fine men and women were obviously some of Gotham's more experienced officers, they knew what to do. MOVE!

Catwoman braced herself as the Batmobile smashed through the barricade and came to a dead stop directly in front of the bank.

She looked over at me as our harnesses unlocked and began to retract into the car around us.

"No wonder your all crazy." She wasn't kidding. But she'd get use to it. It was fast or no point at all with us. We were pointless as a force if we didn't make the party in time.

The roof slid back and we both leapt out of the car. Catwoman who was on the side of the Bank jumped a little further and instead decided to land beside me.

The crowd cheered. The real good guys had arrived. The show was about to begin.

We moved over to Commissioner Gordon and he offered a hand.

"See your keeping new company Robin." He said with a smile.

"Any objections Commish?" Catwoman asked revealing the razor sharp claws in her gloves.

"Not at all, just good to see Robin not going it alone for a change." He said smiling. I swore I could see Catwoman blush under her goggles on her cheeks but I thought better of actually turning my head to look properly. Instead I just grinned and got on with it.

Hell how insane was this? Jim Gordon cracking jokes with Catwoman and shaking hands while a bank was being robbed fifty yards away. Guess he had a bit more faith in me than I realised. Or maybe this was what Gordon was like when the sun was up?

"We got word, its one man with a shotgun. Fifteen hostages, and one critical, she needs help Robin." Gordon said in a tone that let me know the pleasantries were over.

"Got it. Catwoman cover the entrance. I'm going in from the roof." A quick nod and we both went to it. In the background I could hear the head of the SWAT team complaining to Gordon about _damn_ _vigilantes. _Its funny how SWAT rarely complains when we turn up and bail them out of bad situations, but hey, that's for another day.

Catwoman had reached the glass doors of the bank and was pressed against the brick work outside the bank and was looking in, while I was currently running to the side of the building.

"Robin the Gunman has all the hostages in the vault. Move quickly, he's heading for the main door."

"OK Catwoman, clear out of there if you think you're in any danger."

Picking up speed I simply jumped up and pushed off the wall of the neighbouring building and reached up for the ledge of first floor window of the bank, and pulled myself up and let myself in.

Quickly making my way through the back rooms I found the main area which looked directly down onto the bank floor. The gunman was cocking his shotgun, he was about to take a shot. I took a chance, the police intel could have been wrong. He could have had a partner, but now, so did I.

Jumping up on to the handrail over the area that looked down onto the bank floor I leapt into the air and spread my cape. The shadow fell on the floor perfectly and my reflection appeared in the glass doors in front of the thug de jour.

He spun at my sudden appearance and dropped to the ground and started screaming, while quickly forgetting about the gun. I yanked him to his feet and hooked him for good measure before throwing him through the door to land at Catwoman's waiting feet. I couldn't be sure, but he seemed happier outside with Catwoman and the hundred or so cops than inside the bank with me. Go figure.

Turning I ran to the vault and jumped over the threshold and landed at the side of the wounded person, it was a woman, she was conscious but seemed to be in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at her as my cape draped over her body.

"Its coming!" She screamed between clenched teath.

_Its coming? _What's coming? I turned and lifted my cape and realised just what was coming.

**

"Does something trouble you Richard?"

I turned to look in the direction of the voice, and there she was. After all this time, I wasn't dreaming. It was really her, she was really here, wherever here was.

"Yes and no." I replied as the woman sat down. "Im glad I'm here, but I know I'm not really here, you said so yourself. Where am I exactly?"

"Your in limbo Richard. As much as we would like you to let you come to rest, we have been waiting for you to acknowledge your current condition."

"You mean that I'm dead?"

"Yes. But things have changed, and now, even though you have found peace in your current situation there is something we must ask you to consider." The woman said as her smile began to fade.

"We must ask you to consider two things, your past, and your future."

"I don't understand.." I began, but she put her hand on mine and she explained.

"Richard, your past as a hero has been recorded for all to see. You have saved many lives, over come great evils, stood tall in the darkness and always found a way to make sure the light prevailed. But now we must ask you to chose. Between your future and your future past."

" I don't understand."

"The Guardians of the Universe have made an error, and a great evil is coming."

"Surely they can stop it?" I began again realising the Guardians were the leaders of the Green Lantern Corps.

"Not this time my child. They have already started to fall, and soon you may be our only hope."

**

The darkness met its first challenge, a Daxamite.

It had searched out this one, this being of incredible power, and he wouldn't even know what hit him.

He was flying in close formation with a small group of from what a distance appeared to be nothing more than fireflies. This would not do.

It wanted him alone. Like it was.

Alone. So very alone. But not for long. Its herald was close.

It came up behind them and blew threw their formation and scattered some of the fireflies away, while others it just engulfed, their light it swallowed and devoured as if nothing was ever there.

Nothing but darkness.

Then its target.

It could see it.

"You have committed an act of aggression against the Green Lantern Corps. State your intent or you will be charged with your act of violence." said the Daxamite.

The darkness did something it had not done for thousands of years. It found a voice.

"Daxamite, your name?" It rasped.

"I am Sodam Yat of the Green Lan..."

"You contain the spirit of the Corps... excellent..." the voice rasped "your time has come."

Without any warning the darkness shot out and around the Daxamite and swallowed him whole.

The other Lanterns in the area watched in shock and horror as the Darkness seemed to contract around the Lantern codenamed Ion.

"Lanterns, lets get in there." One called as she brought her ring to bare, and let fire.

The ring glowed a bright firey green and the light shot forth from within. The beam smashed into the darkness and seemed to be having an effect, but the darkness was old. It was wise, it knew this would happen, and it had knowledge that no one else had, and then it happened, her ring began to be pulled in, in towards the darkness. She struggled and tried to pull back but it was helpless, she was going in.

Another Lantern reached around her with his ring, then when that had no effect he used his squid like tentacles, but it was no good, and now they were both going in. He was helpless to relinquish his grasp, he couldn't move, he was no longer in control, and for the first time since becoming a Lantern, he began to feel fear.

The darkness shot out from where the blast from her ring was trying to free Ion, and it sped along her beam to her ring.

Both Lanterns were helpless, and even now that they could no longer move, they still tried to fight. They fell back into their minds, they knew their rings were their last hope. But still the darkness was old, and it knew, it knew so much. It reached out, and it stopped them once more.

The Lanterns not engaged in battle could only watch on in horror. One Lantern screamed to another, run, run and tell the others. But the darkness would have none of this. It demanded silence. For now.

It was time.

The darkness reached out and grabbed the two Lanterns already in its grasp and engulfed them in one large mouthful. It was becoming bored. It had been to easy. Not nearly a good enough test.

The darkness reached out to grab the remaining fire flies, and like the others they fought. But their resistance was futile, it was empty in the end. It took them, one at a time, and engulfed them till it was alone.

The darkness, its hunger had been satisfied for now.

It began to move away and as it moved bodies began to drift out from within.

The first victim's eyes opened, a dull green light could be seen from within.

He began to mutter something...

_The ... ... falls from the skies..._

_...the ... grows as all ... dies..._

_...it ... your ... and your demise..._

_...by his ... … the … shall rise!_

His eyes began to get brighter. A green light began to form around his body.

But it was the wrong shade of Green.

It was then he noticed something.

He grasped his ring bearing hand in his other, and turned it on himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The story continues... thanks for the reviews... oh i own none of em, just my story :O)

* * *

"So, you going to fill me in?" I asked without trying to sound to petulant, I mean what can I say, things were starting to get just a little serious.

"I suppose it is time Richard, however, it shall not be I that, _fills you in_, as you put it. It shall be someone else with whom you are acquainted." Said the women, who in all honesty I had just realised that I had not called her by her name since I met her, or whatever this was, in whatever this existence passed for.

That's when things just went from normal night with twenty thugs wanting my attention at once, to like forty or fifty thugs wanting my attention at one time, in other words, right out of control.

From within a golden light, well I could see someone, what looked like a woman, and before I knew what was happening, the woman I had been talking to was gone, and this woman was in her place, and this woman, I knew her. Yet I shouldn't have.

Something wasn't right.

"Hello again Richard, or should I call you Dick?" She said in a voice filled with pride, which was also somewhat unnerving.

"Uh, either will be fine... I know you don't I?"

"Of course you do Dick, we met last time you died."

**

Back in Gotham the calls had gone out. Alfred had invited the heroines known as Batwoman and the Birds of Prey to the Mansion. It was time to get going. Wasn't it?

Alfred was busying himself upstairs in the manor preparing various things for their arrival and Selina had been taking a catnap in her room, which left me on my own, down in the cave, in the darkness, and yet, I was bathed in the dull glow of one of the massive screens in the Batcave, so even though it was dark and I had the main lighting off, it was still light enough to see me from the staircase.

On the screen in front of me was a list of various crimes that had been committed in the last few weeks that I hadn't had a chance to deal with yet. Bruce would have dealt with them by now, but I wasn't Bruce, was I? I stopped myself, berating myself for not being Bruce wouldn't get me anywhere.

Another screen popped open on the main display, a car was just outside the main gates, and it was quickly joined by a second. I hit the comm button and told Alfred our guests had arrived, only after I gave both cars a quick scan with the new sensor grid I had installed in the Manor grounds.

Alfred in his traditional manner informed me Miss Kyle was waiting for them at the main door, and I should make sure I was there to greet my guests. _My guests? _In the past they were Bruce's guests, which I guess made it easier for me, I was his side kick along for the ride. But Bruce was gone, and now I was the main attraction, I was the drawing card, I was the Master of the Manor, and they had come when I had called.

I looked down at my suit and wondered if I was making the right call, sure they were all capable heroines in their own regard, and some damn good ones at that, but this was Gotham, and people who were known as heroes and heroines of Gotham had a nasty habit of dying lately. Or was it just people who were linked to me?

**

The Darkness was near now.

Yes to its destination, but even nearer to what the fireflies would have called a gateway, had they still been alive. Yes a gateway, a short cut, a hyper speed slip portal or something to that effect.

Its travel time would be greatly decreased. Instead of months it would be hours. It would have its herald. Even from this great distance, it could feel its herald's bones lying in slumber. The gateway allowed it, and so much more.

The false prophet was already on Earth. The man known as Black Hand, a pawn in the Darkness' game. It would use him to bring his herald from death's cold door and bring him back to existence.

But even from this distance, it felt something else. It did something that humans would call smiling. Or it would have had it had a face.

Space in front of the darkness began to change, it began to become murky. The stars became dull, the space became distorted and the darkness moved forward, and into the gateway.

**

I was still sat at the massive screen when I heard a small noise come from the top of the stairs, the clock was being moved out of the way, someone was coming down. How long had I zoned out for? I turned off the screen and the cave was plunged into darkness for a split second before the sub-lighting on the stairs came on.

Even from where I was seated I could see the soft blue light reflect up from the stone steps that had been carved out of the cave walls. For a few seconds that would be all the light the systems would turn on. When whomever was coming down the steps made it a quarter of the way down, the cave's systems would start turning on more lighting, nothing major, but just some more of the sub-lighting that would let people see their way around the massive cave.

I listened, footsteps, from one, two, no four people. Women, no men. That meant Alfred was probably coming down in the elevator with Barbara, Babs, Oracle, man I was getting nervous. I didn't know if they were coming here to yell at me or to talk to me, or with me. I mean I did kick everyone out of Gotham.

Sure enough the gentle hum from the elevator could be heard filling the cave. I reached over and typed in a silent command to illuminate the area where the elevator opened out onto, which just happened to overlook one of the major vehicle bays the cave had somehow housed for all these years.

The footfalls were becoming louder, I could already pick out Selina and Huntress, otherwise known as Helena Bertinelli, a school teacher by day and a crime fighter by night, but the other two I couldn't quite pick out. One was Misfit, Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe, a young woman who had recently joined up with Oracle after a stint as a new Batgirl, and had the ability to teleport, whilst the final woman was Kate Kane, otherwise known as Batwoman.

No Black Canary, unless she was in the elevator. But I'd doubt it. I had heard there had been a rift between Dinah and Barbara but didn't know anything concrete. Guess she wasn't coming.

The footfalls stopped at the bottom of the staircase, the elevator doors opened and Barbara Gordon rolled out in her wheel chair with Alfred behind her. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the main platform, the lights still not fully on. Everyone in the cave could just about see the outline of the Batmobile which was surrounded by mini spotlights sunk into the floor, and the outline of the speed boat which was known as the Batboat which was resting in water and lit from underneath in a similar manner to the car.

"Computer, lights, fifty percent." I uttered to no one in particular.

Slowly but surely lights began to come on around the cave, they gently came on, so not to blind anyone with their sudden brightness. Sure enough there everyone was, just where I thought they would be. Everyone of them was impeccably dressed, it looked like a small army of fortune 500 types posing for a fashion shoot. Hell who was I to talk in my five figure three piece suit.

"Welcome." I said with a smirk, "to the Batcave." I noticed a smile on Selina's face, and what I thought was the start of a smile on Helena's but I wasn't quite sure. Barbara looked neutral thus far and Kate looked a little nervous standing alongside Charlotte who looked like she didn't know whether to be delirious or scared, this was _the_ Batcave after all and she was still relatively new to the game.

I ushered them to the table which had one chair removed for Barbara and waited for everyone to take their places until only Alfred and I were left standing.

Alfred looked at me and I nodded, I knew he wanted to head back up to the Manor and continue preparations for dinner. He had faith in my abilities, he knew he didn't have to stand watch over me.

I waited till he was at the elevator and the doors were closing before taking my seat.

I looked at the faces looking back at me and smiled.

**

I was walking alongside a lake with this woman, and listening intently to what was happening. The Green Lantern Corps had been corrupted. A Guardian had turned rogue and they didn't even know. The Guardians themselves were corrupting the Corps with the new rules, or the abolition of the old ones. I wasn't quite sure on that point.

There was an entity coming for revenge.

Something more fearful than the Sinestro Corps.

Something angrier and more full of rage and hate than the Red Lanterns, which I had first hand experience of.

No this would be the end.

This would be the reset switch being hit.

Whether there would be an actual restart or just everything being wiped out would be another story.

"So, you have told me hell is about to rain down on Earth, you haven't told me why?"

"That's simple Dick, it wants something, something that can only be found on Earth."

"What's that?" I asked, half dreading the answer, half already wondering if I already knew.

"It want's a herald, someone who can control and lead its Armies into battle."

"An ultimate warrior?"

"Something like that."

"It wouldn't be Superman Prime would it?"

"No, its not Prime." The woman said with a sad voice. "But he is another issue for another day."

"Okay, I see, then who is it?"

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me and I knew, the sadness in her eyes told me it wasn't going to be good. This darkness was going to raise the dead.

"Part of the Darkness's powers is that it can reanimate the dead. Give them a second chance at existence." The woman began. "But you must understand, that this existence is by no means life."

We started walking again, or rather, she started walking again and I followed.

"It brings them back to existence, and they walk like they did when they were alive. They act with traits of their past lives, their abilities, their memories, their characteristics that made them who they were, all returned to them intact, but with one difference, and only one, they are filled with pure malevolent darkness, and nothing else."

"So no good at all?"

"None. But there is hope." She began before stopping to look at me again. "There is you."

"Wait, me? How can I stop this?" I blurted in shock and awe.

"Because it is your destiny, and if you accept our offer, our request, you shall be our champion, you shall be heaven's only hope against all the hell that is about to be unleashed on the universe in which you came from.

"As we speak the darkness is heading to Earth to claim its champion, but it cannot, for even though its champion's body is indeed dead and buried, he lives on in the past. Lost in time, but forging through it like the legend he was, and when the darkness realises it cannot have its herald, we will have a chance."

"How so?"

"The darkness will still attempt to raise its herald, and in doing so will bring forth the man lost in the past."

"Are we talking about the same man here." I said, hope beginning to build that _he_ was actually alive.

"Yes. His return is closer than ever intended, but his fate, along with the rest of reality lies in your hands."

She smiled at put an old hand on my arm.

"If you take up our offer we will send you across realities to another world where you no longer exist in any form and will give you knew life, you shall be reborn in the truest sense of the word, and with this new life we shall give you a way to return home and battle the darkness. It's herald, its army, will all be unstoppable without your help. Do you accept the challenge before you, I will not blame you if you say no?"

I stopped and thought. Looked into the sky and looked around at this "limbo" I was trapped in. It wasn't a bad place to spend eternity. I had fought so long. So hard. Lost so much. Given so damn much.

"Is their a chance that the darkness will be defeated without me?" I asked turning away to look out over the lake.

"There is always a chance Dick, but your destiny was to be the one to lead the light. If you decide to pick another destiny it will be done, your destiny will pass to another. But what you must ask ..."

"Send me back." The words came out without me thinking.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Send me back, or to wherever it is I am going, and do it now before I change my mind." I said. No smile, no hint at wit. I just wanted to go, go before I changed my mind.

"I knew you'd make the right call." Another voice.

I spun and looked past the woman I had been speaking to.

It was them.

"Who...?" I already knew.

"You make us proud every day." Now he spoke.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. This wasn't happening. Not now. Not after all this time.

"We knew you'd do the right thing, no matter the cost." It was her voice. I knew it so well, even though it had been so long.

"Wait, you... why now?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"This is Limbo my little Robin. You aren't meant to see us, but they are looking the other way." It was him, it was him and it was her.

"Be strong, do what has to be done, and don't worry, we will meet again, when the time is right." I was losing it.

I could smell the fragrance she wore the night she died, the fragrance that she always wore, the one I hadn't experienced since that night.

Then they began to fade. The light began to take them, the same way the light had brought them.

"One day?" I asked as they vanished back into the light.

"Yes my boy, my son, my hero, one day." It was her voice, and it was gone.

I spun to look for the other woman.

She was gone.

The lake, the surrounding area. All gone.

I was alone in the light.

Then I was falling.

A word.

A destination.

I was falling faster....

The light was bleeding....

I was moving so fast the light was whipping past me and instead of light at the end of the tunnel.

It was darkness.

I heard a voice.

Old, as if it was from before existence existed.

I smiled.

I thought I saw a glimmer of something off to the side, a reflection of light on a dark surface.

"I'll be seeing you." I whispered to my self as I continued to fall, and the light enveloped me whole.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I don't own any of the characters, but the story is all mine. I'd like to thank the reviewers for taking time out to review, it really helps keep me going and lets me know people wanna see where this goes. If any of you wanna get in touch or ask questions, either review or drop me a message. Its great hearing from you.

Anyways, this time........ Tim, the Darkness and Dick.... three different paths.... and they are all gonna cross in a hurry...... but remember when I said this was gonna be dark..... Bruce isn't the only one dead by the end of this chapter......but that isn't necessarily the big reveal here either....

* * *

Flashes.

Flashes of blinding light.

I didn't know what was going on.

It was like a brain freeze when you have a frozen drink made up of crushed ice and whatever else, but a thousand times more intense.

Flashes of imagery.

Of flavour.

Of taste.

A voice.

A woman singing.

The voice.

So familiar.

The flashes were getting faster...

Brighter...

**

"So." She began. "...care to tell us what we are doing here?" She was cold, to the point, a little more direct that I was ever use to, but maybe this was good, I wasn't sure how, but I was clutching at straws here.

"I have invited you all here Barbara because the time is right." I replied.

"Its right? Or its right for you?" She replied with venom in her tone, not the drug either. Not sure which I would have preferred.

"Have I done something to offend your Babs?" I asked trying not to sound shocked, or off balance, but who was I kidding.

"Offend me?!" She screamed. "Are you seriously kidding Tim?! What haven't you done to offend me?! You kicked everyone who wasn't you out of Gotham and you sealed yourself in!" She pushed forcefully away from the table, but I wasn't playing her game. Not now. Not today.

I was responsible for it all now. I wasn't going to make _his_ mistakes.

"Barbara wait." I said standing up and grabbing the back of her wheelchair and stopping her from moving any further away, that was my second mistake.

My first one was assuming everything would go smoothly. Who was I kidding. I knew this wasn't going to go well. I just didn't expect Barbara to be the problem.

As I spun her chair round to face me an escrima stick came flying up towards my head, and I just narrowly avoided what would have probably been the beginning of a painful concussion.

I heard chairs pushing away from the table and women coming to their feet.

"ENOUGH!"

At first I didn't realise who had spoken, then I realised it was me.

**

I blacked out for a moment. Or at least I thought I did.

But I doubt it.

I was somewhere.

Images kept flashing.

Images of Bruce.

Of Tim.

Of Alfred.

Of Barbara.

Of a girl.

Of my family.

**

The women behind me stopped.

I looked at them and apparently shot them one of _his_ looks, they all backed down and sat back down in their chairs as I turned to face an incredibly pissed off ex-Batgirl.

"Look Barbara you need to tell me what I've done, I'm not a mind reader." I began.

"You abandoned me." It was like a whisper. Her eyes were looking down and away from my own.

"Clear the room, all of you, upstairs."

**

The flashes were getting faster now.

It wasn't just images either.

There were voices.

Conversations.

Experiences.

I collapsed to my knees and when I looked up I was looking down an aisle of a church.

There I was. Standing there with a woman, hidden under a veil but in a stunning white dress...

Now I knew I was dead.

But things weren't done.

There at my side was Alfred, and Bruce.

My head screamed again and as I clutched it I collapsed to the floor and my world spun out from under me.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a field, it was a beautiful and warm summers day.

I looked out from a gentle slope and down on the ground further along the field I could see a woman with red hair, and a man with dark hair.

Between them a young baby crawling around on a blanket looking up at what I guessed was her parents.

A man with dark hair. A woman with flame red hair.

Things were beginning to come together.

The world spun again.

I was standing holding a little girls hand, surrounded by family and friends as the heavens poured down on top of us.

In front of us, a tombstone and a freshly filled grave.

_Barbara Gordon, loving mother, loving wife._

That's when it hit me. These weren't just images and dreams and nightmares. This was this life I was watching of this world's me.

Then the world went dark.

**

I could tell they were all looking at each other, call it Bat-telepathy, or whatever you want, but I didn't even have to turn around to look at them to know what they were doing. It was the ruffle of their clothing when they moved their necks to look at one another. It was the jangle from necklaces and bracelets, hell it was the way their perfume was a lil bit stronger when they moved just that tiny bit. Man, I spent too much time tracking down Ivy and Harley last week.

I listened intently not taking my eyes off of Barbara as they got up and walked towards the stairs, Selina leading the way and Charlotte trailing behind, not wanting to leave her mentor alone with, well, with me. From her perspective, I couldn't blame her.

I stood up and moved away from Barbara in her chair and turned to let my hands rest on the conference table and looked down at it, in all honesty I wasn't sure what else to do.

"I needed you Tim."

"You had the Birds..." I began.

"They aren't you. You are all I have left of this... this deranged lunatic family." I knew she meant the _Bat Clan_ as some referred to us as.

"There is Cass. You could have tried to get in touch with her..."

"She wasn't an original." I heard from behind me.

"Neither were you. But you are Robin, Bruce was Batman... Dick... Dick was..."

Silence. I knew what she wanted to say. Dick was so much more to her than Bruce or I. I was her kid brother, her little friend she could always call on if her and Dick were at odds, and Bruce. Well Bruce was like the over protective friend of the family. He'd be awkward as hell to deal with sometimes. He wouldn't even be around all the time. But if you hurt one hair on any of, _the kids_, man your ass was getting a whooping.

"Dick was... … … MY GOD." She screamed. "I can't believe I can't say it, even after all this time." Didn't she know this was my cave now? I chastised myself, it was the role of the Lord of the Manor, no one else's.

"Its okay Barbara, I know who he was. We all do." I turned to face her and crouched down in front of her chair and held her hands in my own.

"He was such a good man." She whispered as her eyes began to tear. "He loved me so much, and I pushed him away."

"Don't say that Barbara. He loved you more than any one else I ever knew."

"More than anyone you know? Tim seriously that wouldn't be hard." She said laughing through the tears, she had a point. Emotionally available we were not.

It was then that Barbara pulled a hand away and rested it on her midriff. Oh god, oh no. Don't tell me.

"Are you?"

"I was. Miscarried last week. Just one of these things I suppose."

"Did he know?"

"No. I don't think so. I mean he was one of the world's Greatest Detectives, there is always the chance." Barbara paused for a moment and looked up at me. "Dick was a good man, as Robin, as Nightwing, hell even when he was Batman that one time." She said looked up at me as I raised myself from my crouch to my full height.

"But you know the one thing greater than all of those people?" I said turning her chair round by holding on to the frame.

"What?"

I waited, I smiled and I looked down and kissed Barbara softly on her flame red hair.

"All of those persona, all of that honour and prestige," I began as I started to push Barbara to the elevator, "meant nothing to him compared to when you called him your husband."

With that nothing else was said, I smiled and I could tell from her posture she was relaxing.

I moved her chair up to the doors of the elevator and navigated her inside as we began our climb into the Manor where the others awaited the outcome of our closed door encounter.

**

The gateway split open.

The darkness had arrived, spilling out onto the dark side surface of the moon.

It was nearly time.

It was so close.

He was so close.

**

I woke up.

It was raining.

I opened my eyes, and everything was blurry. I gave it time.

I smiled, and I laughed.

I hadn't felt the rain in what was like months.

God it felt good.

Everything began to come into focus. I knew where I was.

This was rather strange, I was in the grounds of Wayne Manor.

I thought I was going to another world.

Then I saw it.

_Here lies Bruce Wayne beloved father to Richard Grayson and Timothy Wayne._

_Beloved husband to Lois Wayne._

_May he find the peace in death he could never find in life._

Damn looking glass my ass.

That's when I heard it.

A yell.

A familiar yell.

It couldn't be, could it?

Alfred?

For the first time in months I broke into a sprint, and it was then I noticed, it wasn't just a sprint. I was damn near flying. I hadn't run this fast since I was Robin.

I bounded down the hill and tore down the path that would lead me back to the Manor. Another few turns and the back kitchen entrance was in sight.

A group of men seamed to be holding someone.

An old man, dressed in... yeah that was Alfred.

I didn't even think of slowing down. I went faster.

I leapt into the air and came crashing down on two of the four men and sent them crashing into the ground.

Two down.

The two men holding Alfred looked like they had seen a ghost. They backed off scared, and frightened.

Something about please don't hurt them.

I glowered.

Lightning forked off in the distance and thunder rolled overhead.

Impressive entrance, I liked to think so.

The two men I had landed on were half scurrying back to their feet and half being dragged by their _fearless friends, _seriously I had met braver pensioners staring down a gang with nothing but a bag of groceries.

But still, a win is a win, gotta start somewhere.

Alfred was half on the ground half on one knee.

I came up behind him.

"Hey, easy there old friend." I said leaning in to help him up, that's when I knew something was wrong.

He pulled away.

"Stay away from me. You are not real."

"Uh Alfred, its me." I began.

"You are not him. You are not who you say you are."

This wasn't the time nor the place. It was raining, and he was about to catch a cold, something not good for men of a certain age.

I reached down and helped him to his feet, whether he wanted my help or not, and brought him face to face with me.

Lightning crashed in the distance and I saw the reflection of my face in his eyes.

No wonder he thought I was dead.

From his perspective I was.

To him, Dick Grayson was dead, the woman in Limbo has said as much.

But somewhere deep in those eyes, a realisation hit.

He saw something.

In me.

He pulled back, then leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Mind if we go inside Alfred." I said with a smile.

"Yes, I sense a need for tea." He said clasping my arm in his hand.

A smile began to appear on the old man's face, then it just damn near broke into a massive grin.

He was smiling.

I was smiling.

It seemed the proper thing to do when once came back from the dead after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Well... here we are.... this is where things get a lot closer to home... plans are in motion... and I know its a lil rushed.... but my word its a challenge as it is.... some of you may notice a wee link to a series called Tekkaman or Teknoman.... I would also like to add I don't own that either.... but the story is mine and on we go.......

I even have given Tim a playmate his own age...... oh and thanks for the reviews.... this isn't my finest work but thanks for the kindness....

to answer a question, Dick wasn't killed by Jason, he was just merely beaten badly and it appeared Dick was dead... it was Wonder Woman who actually killed Dick a while later during the Red Lantern invasion..... this will be addressed in chapter 7... be kewl

* * *

"So can I ask you a question?" I turned from the massive view screen and looked over at the staircase in the direction of the question, she was my guest after all.

"Sure thing, fire away." I replied with a smile as I stood up and made my way over to the staircase.

"Do you want me here?" The youngest member of the Birds asked.

I smiled. " Why would I mind you here at the Manor? It's nice to have someone my own age around." She warmed a little and came closer down the stairs.

"That's not what I meant Mr Wayne." She said sheepishly. Wait …. WAYNE?

"Uh Charlotte, first off its Tim. You don't need to call me Mr Wayne, that was Bruce." I said with a smile. "Secondly, what did you mean?"

"I mean do you want Misfit here?" Now she was looking down at the cave floor. Wonder if she had heard about my reservations of rookies.

"Well Charlotte, honestly, I have my reservations. Gotham is not the best place to break in to the superhero world, but that doesn't mean I don't want you here. Babs says your good at what you do, and if Babs sees potential in you then who am I to say no?"

"Really? So you are okay with me being here?" I could hear it in her voice, cautious optimism.

"Come with me Charlotte." I said and motioned for her to come over, she did. Vanishing and reappearing right beside me, teleporting, that would take some getting use to.

We walked in silence over to the costume cases that stood against one wall and looked down over the rest of the cave.

"You know what these are?" I asked, motioning to the long line of cases which seemed to be getting longer every year.

"Costumes?" Charlotte said with a little apprehension. She stood, looking at them all, one at a time, starting with a Robin costume and moving along to another case which held just a cowl and cape. The one that Bruce had worn the day he had not come home. The day the impossible happened. Then in the final case was a tattered and broken Nightwing costume.

"Yes, they are of those who have fallen in the line of duty." I could see she already knew where this was going. "Have you heard of a woman known as Spoiler?"

"Yes. Helena told me about her." Charoltte responded in a quiet voice.

"Understand me when I say this Charlotte. This is not a game. If it comes down to you and a civilian, I can't promise you I will get to you in time, the civilian comes first. If Babs wasn't backing you I would tell you to be smart and get out while your alive. That's the smart choice."

"So why don't you get out?" the young woman said cutting in.

"I'm all that's left." I said turning to her and facing her before walking over to the master display I was at before being interrupted. I could hear her footsteps after a moment as she came after me. She had guts.

"Originally when I broke in, I was only doing it to help Batman. He changed after the death of the second Robin. I was here to make sure he didn't cross that line. Then things happened. Batman was taken out, his back broken, and a crazy man was left in his place.

"I was alone for a long time, just me and Gotham. It wasn't fun but Nightwing wasn't around at the time. Then Batman came back, then Nightwing took over for a while, till the original Batman was ready to come back. Then there was the Clench, a deadly virus that was threatening to wipe out Gotham, I was infected but I came back from it. Then there was the earth quake that shattered Gotham. First the Batman, then Gotham. Things were going wrong."

Charlotte was beside me again, not saying a word, just listening.

"Batman ordered everyone out. Gotham had been declared a _No Man's Land, _but in time, he called us in. To clean up Gotham, drag her back to her feet. So we did. Things changed for me personally round that time. My dad had previously lost the ability to walk, but with help from his physio, a woman called Dana, he was eventually able to walk again. They fell in love, got married. She was awesome. Never tried to replace my mother, just be a big sister. I loved her. In some way it was great, in others it just reminded me I had lost my mother." I paused.

"Go on, please." So I did.

"In time my father learned I was Robin, he forced Bruce into revealing a lot, I retired being Robin for my dad. But it was short lived. Spoiler became Robin, but she didn't make the grade. Shortly there after there was a gang war. Code named "War Games." Gotham was falling apart again. I was needed, so I became Robin again.

"Stephanie was killed shortly thereafter, at least so we thought. I remained as Robin, but things got worse. Steph was gone, then.... There was a Crisis, an Identity Crisis, or so it was called."

**

It was happening.

The darkness was now watching as its plan came to fruition.

It had made contact with the one known as Black Hand on the planet below and he was moving into position. Soon his false prophet would bring forth his herald.

Then the end game would begin.

Far in the distance he could feel them coming. From two directions.

One from a planet far away known as Oa, and another from down on the blue marble that the inhabitants called Earth.

He could hear a name.

John Stewart.

Goodbye Stewart.

**

There was a kind of easy silence.

I was sitting in that big arm chair in front of the fire in that lovely big drawing room and looking up at the portrait of Mr & Mrs Wayne that sits just over that massive fireplace. But it wasn't the one I was use to. This one wasn't of Bruce's parents, it was of Bruce himself, and his wife, Lois Wayne.

"Master Dick?"

"Yes Alfred?" I asked with a smile as I stood up. This was still slightly surreal, but some things...

"I have a request to ask of you." he said being incredibly English and polite, he knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Just ask." I replied watching him from in front of the roaring fire. He said nothing, he just turned and looked out the window.

"Master Dick, its a shame you didn't arrive here sooner, but there is nothing you can do for this world... its time to go."

I knew he wasn't lying. Alfred didn't lie, and when he did he had tells.

This Alfred, the one standing before me now was displaying none of them.

"Alfred tell me what's happening."

He moved over and sat in a chair by the window.

"The darkness attacked this world shortly after the death of Master Bruce. The darkness used his power to cut off all 'superpowers' on earth, we never learned how he did it, but odds are he will do it on your world as well."

"What about the Lanterns? Were they able to use their rings?"

"The Lanterns were gone. Their homeworld Oa was destroyed in a battle that took place while the main bulk of the Lantern force was flying to Earth to engage the darkness. The Red Lanterns and Sinestro Corps destroyed Oa and the Central Power battery."

Something else had happened.... I could see it on his face. I rested a hand on his shoulder and waited...

"They fell from the sky... there were engaging a Black Lantern version of the Martian Manhunter. Thousands fell from the sky, or even worse... some simply suffocated in space battling Parallax himself."

Oh no... that wasn't good.

"Parallax? In my world he is imprisoned again."

"In this reality, Ion, the super Lantern if you will was killed, destroyed, or so we thought. In the moment of weakness when Ion's host was destroyed and the entity lost, Parallax escaped and invaded the body of Hal Jordan, Jordan was helpless and was taken as host once more."

This was so not good.

"So the Lanterns were dead. The likes of Superman and Wonder Woman, were without power, what next?" Did hell actually freeze over?

"We moved ahead with the Pegasus project, and that something we must do now."

"What? The Pegasus project? But Alfred I just got here."

"Son, this world is doomed. The darkness has left the black lantern that killed you in orbit of the sun. She is draining the energy right out of it. Scientists say within a week this world will be doomed. You must go now before the same fate befalls your world. Now come with me, the fate of your reality depends on it."

**

"What happened next?"

"Someone killed my dad. I didn't make it in time and he was killed. I failed. Dana was taken into care, she didn't handle it. Then there was another Crisis. An evil Superboy called Prime. He and a version of Lex Luthor nearly caused the destruction of the world. One of my best friends, this world's Superboy was killed trying to stop them. Another friend called Kid Flash was lost in attempt to trap Prime. He came back, but older."

"Its okay Tim." Charlotte put her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"No, its never okay. That's why you have to take this seriously." I looked over at her and she was looking right back at me.

An awkward silence if I had ever had one.

The screen came to life and a red bat logo started flashing on the screen.

Not good.

Within seconds my hands were flying over the controls and information was flashing past my face faster than Charlotte could catch it, with luck she would be able to keep up some day soon.

This was bad.

Like very bad.

Like …. just further proof the world was out to get me.

"Charlotte, get the others down here now." I said without taking my eyes off the screen.

"Done! They are on the way." I said before I realised she had moved, but true enough, within seconds the lift door opened and out walked the rest of our merry little band.

"What's the situation Tim?" asked Helena as she walked over and stood behind my right shoulder.

"Take a look." I said as a I brought out the most important data of all that had flashed through so far.

"What the hell is happening on the moon!?!?" Helena turned to look in the direction of Charlotte.

"Easy Charlie, I'd like to be able to hear the end of the world."

"Alfred..."

"Yes Master Tim?"

"Cancel dinner."

This was just bad.

**

He was travelling as fast as his ring would let him.

The communiqué had come in slightly before three. Ion was down. So were his squadron of Lanterns.

A task force from Oa was en route. But he could get there first. Let them know what they were flying into. It was his duty as a member of the Green Lantern Corps.

**

The darkness could sense the Green Lantern known as John Stewart coming towards the moon.

He flew straight past the Watchtower that belonged to the heroic Justice League of America and closer and closer still.

**

I was gaining speed now.

I could feel something.

The ring was ….

**

The darkness watched as it happened.

A blast of enormous black energy shot up from a crater on the moon and engulfed the little green firefly whole and sent him crashing to the moon's surface.

**

I looked up...

What the hell hit me...

That's when I saw his boots, right in front of me.

Black with a silver trim.

I looked up and saw his weathered face.

His evil smile.

**

Back in the cave sensors were still pulling in telemetry from the Watchtower. Whatever _they_ saw was seen in the cave.

The Green Lantern known as John Stewart had gone to intercept whatever was happening on the moon, apparently it was Green Lantern business.

I hated those damn rings.

A massive task force was en route from Oa, the home world of the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe. That's when I saw it.

A small energy source.

A Green Lantern energy ring, heading to Earth.

In search of a new ring bearer.

"God. John."

It was Helena who had spoken and as I turned to look in her direction I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I looked down at Barbara and she nodded.

I moved away from the others and pulled out a communicator from my pocket.

I looked it over and thought about it.

What this represented.

I opened his frequency.

"Robin to Superman, get in touch." I closed the channel and waited a few seconds, normally that would be all it took for him to respond, I just didn't expect him to respond the way he did.

I had hoped he would be near Gotham, he was meant to be shadowing me the previous day, I assumed Alfred would have rescheduled for the following day, or the day after, or … something.

"I was hoping you'd call." Came his strong and and yet friendly voice.

I looked up and saw him standing there in all his glory.

Superman was back in Gotham, and he was in the cave.

**

The darkness smiled as the false prophet known as Black Hand held the headless body of John Stewart before him.

"An offering to you. A symbol of my loyalty." came a dark and ragged voice.

"You have done well Hand. Now, raise my herald. Let the fun truly begin."

Black Hand vanished in a blast of black energy and light...

His course was straight and true...

Within moments he was in the air above the city...

The city known as Gotham...

He was so close....

He could feel it....

The energy....

Then he saw it... an unmarked grave... _the_ unmarked grave...

The Black Hand aimed his ring bearing hand a beam of black energy shot forth and down into the ground.

He felt a presence.

He hadn't been at peace for long.

Batman would rise …. "_STOP_"

The voice of his master, somewhere in his head he could hear him bellow even from this great distance.

"Master?"

"Have you begun the resurrection?"

"Yes Master..... why....I thought it was what you wished?"

Silence....

"Master."

**

_Deep underground Oa_

This cannot be, she thought. It was impossible. The book of the dead was being rewritten....

History was being changed....

She reached out....

Her master was silent....

**

Deep under Wayne Manor I was waiting.

I wasn't fully aware, I was barely conscious.

I was laid on a table, something was looming over me. The Pegasus unit. A huge transformation chamber, like something out of an Animé cartoon.

"I'm so sorry Master Richard. But the tests I have run on the revised system say you must be conscious when the procedure begins, I have given you a sedative, hopefully it will numb the pain."

I tried to raise my hand... I was getting deja vu, it was like.... it was like when.... but no... this was Alfred.

"The new power source will transform you. Make you into what the universe needs you to be. To be truly bonded, this is the only way. Please forgive me for what I am about to do, and if you can do just that, my last request. My only request, even if you can't forgive an old fool. Look after her, protect her. You are all she has. Now go, go to the sun and find your way home."

I could hear a beeping....

A mask was placed over my face...

The darkness.... it was coming... or was this just... the light fading....

I heard two words... a name that was fading... too fast for me to hear it....

But with the other name....

A light.

An emerald light....and a name....

A name I had only read in case files....

I understood....

I wasn't sure how.... but he was Alfred.... impossible was just another word....

A voice, spoke out to me...

I saw it, the massive chamber that stood a few feet from the end of the table, the chamber that could become a tomb. The Pegasus project.

It was then, a light enveloped me and I could feel myself being lifted off the table, and into the air.

My arms were pulled outright at ninety degrees to my body. It was if I was being crucified, I was going face first into the tomb, my tomb.

I never felt so claustrophobic in my life.

The light from behind me began to fade as the lid of the chamber began to close.

I heard a voice calling out to me...

A blinding light...

Intense pain....

I screamed...and the world disappeared around me... but as it did... I could swear.... I could feel the Pegasus device taking flight?

**

_Somewhere on the Eastern Coast of the United States of America circa 1770, well after dark..._

He could hear her screams.

She was being chased by two, three. No five men.

All British Soldiers by the sound of their voices.

She was no match for them, he was a different story.

He began his move, across roof tops.

He was so quiet, all you would hear was the wind whipping at his clothes.

He could hear the chase. She took a wrong turn and slipped.

She was on the ground, they were on top of her now.

Their chase was over.

So was his...

He quickened his pace and leapt into the air, and flew down the gap between buildings and down to the ground where men were tearing at her clothing.

Four of the five heard nothing, but one of them, swigging from a nearly empty jug of ale saw something.

A shadow.

A darkness against the light.

He squinted, he was hit.

Something tore through the air and hit him square above the nose, right between the eyes.

He dropped to the ground.

The others stopped to look....

That was their mistake. They didn't run straight away.

They started to their feet, now he was on them. A fist, a boot. It wouldn't matter.

Within seconds they were down.

He towered over them.

He leaned down and checked over the woman.

"Help is coming." He said in barely a whisper.

He moved to rise but she had grabbed his boot.

He leaned back down.

"I ne.... ne...never said th...thank you.." She was cold. He reached to his belt and pulled out a small bag and tossed it at the ground.

A flash. The woman's sight was blinded, but only for a moment, and when she could see, a small fire, nothing too big or threatening. Just enough for a gentle heat.

She looked around... the man... no … all of the men were gone...

She was alone...

But there was someone at the end of the alley...on top of the buildings...

A voice carried on the wind... just a few soft words...

She smiled...

… her hand found something on the ground.

An object, small, yet cold... made of metal...

She held it up and looked at it in the light from the fire...

She could just make out the outline.

A bat?

A symbol of the darkness... or maybe... just maybe... it was a symbol.... a symbol of hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay.... writers block much.... anyways... so Superman is in the Cave with Robin.... Nightwing is on a parallel Earth with... uh parallel Alfred... and the Darkness... well... just read it... and please review, lets me know where to go and what i've missed...

* * *

Nothing had been said yet. That's not to say the cave was completely silent. I had heard gasps from at least two people. My guesses were Charlotte and Kate, or Mischief and Batwoman, whatever you wanted to call them.

To Alfred and Babs this was nothing too grand, being in the presence of him, and Helena, well, she had met him as well. She was a member of the JLA at one point if I remembered correctly.

Still. There he was, the man who was faster than a speeding bullet, could leap tall buildings in a single bound, and stronger than a speeding whatever... everyone knew the hype, he _was_ Superman after all.

He was taking in the situation, the people in the cave, a polite nod to the women by the master control, another to Alfred who was half way up the stairs.

I was just looking … somewhere... from him, back to the others, back again, and then for some reason down at the Batmobile. His gaze finally rested on me. It stayed there. I motioned to him to walk with me, and he did, staying a few footsteps behind me but not exactly trailing me either.

I had _almost_ forgotten how impressive he was, almost, he was hard to forget.

I turned past the current car, and walked down a ramp into a bay where some of the older models rested. I stopped at the car that was being used when Dick joined up. It was kind of quaint, two pods side by side, on a long retro body. Red highlights, and fins, and a bat symbol for a license plate that said BATMAN on it. Cheesy, but for those days, I suppose it was cool.

If there was any symbolism to my gesture it had been picked up on, he leaned on the car and was more at my eye level rather than towering over me, it was appreciated, as long as the polish wasn't scuffed.

"So, Mr. Wayne. Thanks for calling me. I hope I didn't interrupt something." That smile. Damn it, he was being genuine, it was incredibly difficult to dislike someone when they were that genuine.

"Not at all Clark, and for god sake call me Tim. You never called Bruce that so don't call me that. Please."

"Sure thing Tim. I take it you have been following events."

"Yes, an energy build up and a separate discharge on the moon. I also know about the Lantern Ring that's headed for Earth to find a new bearer."

Clark frowned, he and John had worked together on and off for years. This couldn't be easy.

"We would be better off sticking together. I don't know if its what Bruce would have done, but ..." I cut him off.

"Its definitely not what Bruce would have done, but as I said to Gordon, he's not here, I am." He nodded.

"So, is this your team? How do you want to play this?" He was letting me decide, a sign of respect, was he trying to imply we were equals or was he just playing nice?

"I want Batwoman and Misfit to stay here, continue working in Gotham. Huntress, Catwoman and I will help you with this situation. Oracle can work from here if she chooses but I want her to make the choice where she works from herself."

"Good, your keeping your bases covered. You may not be him, but that's not always a bad thing." He smiled.

"Clark," I had to know. "What is my position?"

"Position?" He was confused, he wasn't just being thick. Superman didn't ever play thick, he would just be insulting the other person and that was something he didn't do.

"In regards to everything? Am I still viewed as a sidekick without a boss? Or am I … whatever?" I asked, eyeing up a red car a little way off.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"As far as I am concerned, his chair at the big table, is now your chair. Whether you decide to be Robin, Nightwing or Batman, it doesn't matter you have my support."

I smiled. I mouthed a silent thank you. He nodded, smiled.

"So, to the Watchtower?" He asked, I smiled and led the way back up to the main level.

**

From where I was, it was dark, and it smelled horrible, like unwashed sweat socks that had been re-worn a few hundred times. It was vile. It reminded me of my days working the streets of Bludhaven the summer the garbage workers were on strike. What I wouldn't give to be back in the 'haven right now.

I tried moving my hands, my arms, my legs, yup... everything was still there. But there wasn't much room, and by that I mean, just enough room to just move my limbs and no more.

A flashing green light on my left hand side was within reach, what the hell?

I was rewarded with a display panel coming on, and the compartment getting a little bigger. I could now roll over.

I was remembering things, like, deja vu, but not quite. It was comforting. I remembered there was a way to interact with the chamber. I could interact with the AI program.

New text scrolled over the display panel. _Prepare data upload? _What the hell? What else could happen? A bright light flooded the compartment, and ….

**

As we materialized on the Watchtower, thousands of miles above Earth, I noticed our positioning, I was at the centre of the platform and I was surrounded by the others, Superman was at the front of the platform but looking in and Huntress and Catwoman were behind me.

The room was rather plane, glass panels covered most of the walls and the wizardry that was behind them, I remembered my last visit to the Tower, they had redecorated slightly. Superman broke the silence.

"Come on, they are about to start a meeting to discuss our options."

He turned around and stepped off the platform and headed for the doors that just parted in front of him, gotta love technology huh? What was I saying, with my upgrade of the Cave even we had sliding doors with automatic sensors on the lift. Mind you, ours completed a DNA identity scan before they opened, wonder if these did.

The corridors were deserted, no one could be seen, a stark contrast to what it had been like on my last visit when the place was packed. In fact, this time, the only thing of interest was the view down to Earth below from the observation ports. God I forgot how awe inspiring it truly was. Talk about amazing.

After another few minutes we were there.

The meeting room. It had been remodelled since my last visit. Instead of a long square shaped table it was now a large amphitheatre. At one side there was a long table where the main members would sit, split into two levels with nine chairs in the middle being slightly raised, and on the other side of the room was where all the auxiliary would sit. Through the glass panels on the door I could make out many people, most of who I had seen, heard or thought of since my last appearance on the Tower, shortly after I took over in Gotham.

The Titans, the JSA, The Teen Titans, the various members of the JLA. They were all there. I spotted Starfire and Cyborg first, then Beast Boy, the green skin helped. On the big bench I spotted the Flash, I was guessing Wally West, mind you that was a guess based on the fact there wasn't a Flash with the Titans. Black Canary, was also on the upper section and was talking away to someone who was sitting down who I couldn't quite make out. There were seven empty seats on the upper level, one was occupied by the Flash, but who was in the other chair I still wasn't sure, at least, until Canary moved. In the final chair was Wonder Woman, _the_ Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, the one who ended the life of Nightwing, Dick Grayson.

Quickly I caught myself clenching my hand and balling it up into a fist of anger, this wasn't the time or the place. Hell the doors weren't even open yet and already I was having to calm myself down.

The doors slid open with a woosh, I had sank to the back of our little group, and that left Superman to go through the door first. People turned to take notice, most smiled politely, some waved. Some buttoned up, the meeting was surely about to begin. The next two through the door were Huntress and Catwoman, they also got a nice little reception. Canary stepped down from the upper level and walked over to greet them, what the hell was I doing?

The door slid shut behind the women and they turned to see where I was, but through the glass I was no where to be seen.

Superman turned as well, I saw his head dip and a smirk form on his face from my place in the shadows. He smiled, maybe he knew where I was, hiding in the shadows.

Catwoman and Huntress moved into the large crowd and found a seat. Straight away people were asking them what was going on, and I knew they would just be playing it slowly, Superman just asked them to come to the meeting, nothing else was happening, they knew nothing about Gotham, honest.

I kept watching from the shadows as Superman took the chair to the left of the centre one, Wonder Woman was already seated on the right and soon Black Canary was sat in the centre chair, in between Superman and Wonder Woman, the Flash was a few chairs down from Wonder Woman though. Was that just his chair or was he keeping his distance? That's when it dawned on me, he was barely moving, I had never known a Flash to be so still, so lacking of movement. What was going on?

Canary stood and called the meeting to order. The room fell silent, then the room fell dark. Spot lights appeared on the people sitting on the raised platform, was this their forum? Canary began.

"We all know why we are here, so lets cut to it." Firm yet effective. Bruce must have liked her in this role. Her hands flew over a control and an image came up on the wall behind it. "As you see from the image behind me, the Green Lantern Corps is on its way to Earth. They are coming to engage whatever force attacked John Stewart on the dark side of the moon. Any questions?" Canary asked before scanning the room.

"Yeah I got one." I knew the voice, Guy Gardner, a Green Lantern. "Why aren't we investigating this ourselves. Kyle and I are Lanterns, why did you ask us to stay here?" He was irritated. I could hear it in his tone, even from out here.

"For those of you who do not know, Guy and Kyle were sent here from Oa by the Guardians for disobeying orders. The reason I am not letting them go to the moon is because whatever happened to John happened fast. I will not risk another life, the rest of the Corps will be here shortly, you can meet up with them when they get here and take it from there." she finished curtly. She was also staring Gardner down. Trying to impose the whose boss principle on the infamous Lantern. Good luck. "Any other questions?"

Bleep bleep.

The comms system. Flash was obviously the first one to the control in front of him and accessed the call. The display panel above the head table changed. A Green Lantern signal appeared instead.

Guy looked at Kyle and vice versa. Why had the call not gone to their rings? I moved myself around to get a better look. Their rings weren't as bright as I remembered. Canary looked at Rayner who nodded before Flash put the call through.

Nothing happened.

Flash worked the panel. He looked up, shook his head. Canary stared at the two Lanterns in front of her and they stared back. After a moment Layner lifted his ring baring hand and the ring died. It just dulled. The tension was beginning to build.

**

The light faded inside the chamber and I had what felt like a brain freeze, you know when you eat ice cream or a frozen drink too fast. Yeah, man it was killer. But the fog on my memory was beginning to clear. I knew how to access the chamber, or the unit, or Pegas as it was known.

I knew how to access the Artificial Intelligence software, and did so. A small view screen played over my face. I saw various targets.

I was just passing Mercury, the planet nearest the sun, and in orbit of the sun was a miniature black hole, and a Black Lantern, one I had to stop. I could feel it from here, she was draining energy straight from the sun and using the black hole to feed whatever was on the other side... I had to stop this... now...

I called up the sensors and ran a scan.

It was indeed her, Alfred has been right.

It was the Black Lantern who had killed me, or this reality's me. It was Wonder Woman, or at least this universe's Wonder Woman.

It was Donna Troy.

I heard a voice at the edge of my consciousness.

It was my living power battery, talking to me. Alfred's trump card to make sure the energy wouldn't kill me like it had my predecessor.

I listened.

I uttered the command.

"Pegas, bring transformation chamber online."

"AFFIRMATIVE." The voice that replied was deep and masculine. It was without pitch and without character. It lacked personality. But it responded none the less.

"Pegas, begin transformation."

"AFFIRMATIVE. TRANSFORMATION PROCESS BEGINNING, IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE..."

The chamber once again began to fill with light. I could hear a gentle humming.

We were getting faster, accelerating through space. I could feel energy... something was happening...

"TWO... ONE..."

The process began... and the universal laws of space and time began to fall apart around me.

**

_Proximity alert! Proximity alert!_

Suddenly the station was rocked. I lost my footing and stumbled half a step. Inside the room people were violently tossed from their seats and thrown around the auditorium.

I looked inside the room. A man was standing there. A man in green... the Spectre... to hell with it... I began to move but he burst into black flames and I skidded to a halt on my side of the door way... black flames were never good...

The flames began to subside.

Someone was standing there, and he was dressed from head to toe in a purplish black.

It took me a moment to realise who it was. Yeah this wasn't a good thing.

I went for the door, it didn't open, I tried to move it, not happening.

I looked up and saw a vent, I reached for my grapple and fired it up and into the vent, blasting the grill upwards and somewhere into the unknown ... and without thought I headed upwards and into the darkness...

I saw his sick smile as I got to the other side of the air vent, his pale white face and his sick grin. A gun was in his hand. No one was moving... what the hell was happening... maybe they were in as much disbelief as I was.

Never mind that, how the hell was _he_ here? Screw it. I tried the grate. It was stuck fast. I turned around and brought both boots to rest against it, and kicked out hard. It gave way at the first time of asking and clattered to the ground. I brought my grapple to bare once more and fired it out into the auditorium and swung out into the big room and dropped down between the man and his target, who appeared to be Wonder Woman.... gee there was irony.

I acted before he could, I brought my bo staff out from within my cape and smacked the gun out of his hand with an expert blow, while the next shot cracked the man in purple across the jaw and dropped him to the ground.

He laughed.... but what do you expect with the Joker?

I lunged forward and reached down and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him close, not many would hear us, I wanted it that way.

"What do you want Joker?" I was nearly taken aback by how much I sounded like _him_... but now wasn't the time.

His laughing continued. But I could see it in his eyes. He began to quieten, he leaned in and whispered... "... the joke's on you bird-brain... very soon you will be all that's left..." before I could react he socked me quickly in the jaw and when my grip loosened he scrambled away from me and out the conference room door. Funny, the doors would work for him, but me no...

I stood and began to give chase but as the doors slammed shut a fiery light lit the hallway behind them and an explosion rocked the station.

People were once again knocked from their feet and crashed to the ground as I once again barely lost my footing.

I could see Superman begin to move then stop. He turned, and looked at Diana, at Wonder Woman, who seemed to go up on her tiptoes and then go back down. They both looked surprised and confused, and more than a little panicked.

_Warning Warning... this facility is no longer in a stable orbit... please evacuate this facility... impact with the moon in 10 minutes..._

A yellow light began to flash on all the panels and the words, _"Please evacuate this facility"_ began to flash on the panels as well.

I looked around, people were still clamouring to their feet or attending to those who couldn't.

I turned and walked over to the main desk and quickly looked over the four heroes and heroines.

"Where's the nearest escape pods?" I asked... but no answer came.

A hand squeezed my shoulder and I turned around and came face to face with Wonder Girl, or Cassie leader of the Teen Titans, whichever you preferred. Behind her were a mix of Titans, Teen Titans and other heroes... but none of them could be seen or heard to utter a word...

I'm guessing they were shocked to see me. The Reclusive Boy Wonder himself. The last of Gotham's masked vigilante Royal Family was in the building. Thank you very much. But this wasn't helping matters. No one seemed to be acting normally, it was like they were all in some kind of shock.

I moved through the crowd and to the conference room doors, but they wouldn't budge. I looked through the portal. No wonder they were locked. The corridor beyond the doors was gone and in its place was the vacum of space.

"Robin?!" I turned my head to the side to see who was there, it was Catwoman, and Huntress was beside her. "What's going on?"

"Well if i'm correct we have about ten minutes to find a way out of here before the Watchtower slams into the moon."

"Alright Robin, then lets get moving." Huntress replied in her usual blunt manner.

"I'd love to... but there is one problem." I responded while turning back to face the door.

"What's that Robin?" Catwoman asked, I could tell her hand was on Huntress' shoulder to try and calm her down, that wouldn't last long.

"This is the only way out..."

**

As the transformation sequence completed I opened my eyes and was rewarded with a green visor tinting my view slightly. I flexed my arms and legs and wiggled my fingers and felt the armour around me. It seemed strong yet light.

A visual display came to life in the helmet and I could see the armour was, waking up, if you were. It was coming online for the first time and various systems were charging up. I felt the energy at my disposal and looked at various options that were available to me. Numerous propulsion systems, including faster than light travel, numerous weapon systems including plasma and Ion cannons. I had to admit it, this was cool.

I engaged the short range transporter and smiled with joy as the damn thing worked and I re-materialized near Pegas who was now preparing to sync up, all be it in a rather informal way. I accelerated away and doubled back overhead and came down and found myself standing on Pegas back in grooves that seemed design for my feet. Gotta love that Alfred.

Quickly scanning my display I located the Black Lantern ahead of me and set course. In seconds she was in sight, and my heart leapt into my mouth. It was her. In all her beauty. This wasn't right. I slowed Pegas and she turned to face us head on, and she smiled.

"Hello." she uttered. It was faint, and tired, and barely above a whisper. But this wasn't a Black Lantern. From what this universe's Dick Grayson has experienced, they were dead people brought back to life, and they looked like they had been dead. This woman in front of me looked very much alive.

"Donna.... Donna Troy... You look..." I uttered, weary but hopeful.

"... alive? That's cos I am.... You on the other hand... you should be dead Dick Grayson." She asked in a voice I found all too familiar.

"I..." I heard the voice again, don't confirm who you are.... this could be a trap... she may still be under the Black influence...

"I am a traveller, I am trying to get back home, through that Black Hole." I said with hesitation.

Donna's head fell slightly, and her face was hidden from sight by her hair. But that's when I saw it. I couldn't miss it. A Black Lantern Ring on her hand.

"Don't play games Dick. I know its you in there." Her voice was weary, but it was confident. She was confident it was me, I knew that voice, it meant Donna was sure, very sure. "I don't know how, but I know its you. I shouldn't be that surprised, you always found a way to make the impossible possible." Her voice was tired, she was tired... what was happening?

The display in my visor started to flash as my sensors detected an energy build up. I could sense weapon ports coming online on my armour. My power battery was taking over, it wouldn't risk failure. But this was my call.

I took back control, but let the weapons come online regardless.

"Donna... what's happening?" I asked without giving too much away. I wouldn't confirm my identity, if she was still linked to the Black Lanterns my return was one thing they didn't need to know, just yet.

"You have to be quick.... the energy drain from this universe is going through the black hole... but I guess you know that already... "

Donna's star studded costume seemed to be growing more dim the longer she talked.

"... I have held out so long... waiting for someone to come... I'm glad its you..." She winced, grabbed her side and doubled over in agony. I immediately wanted to go towards her... but …

"I have to stop the energy transfer Donna. How can I do that?" I asked from the safety of Pegas' back.

"You have to destroy me. That's the only way to destroy the ring. I have been using all my strength to fight it. Waiting... but the darkness.... its falling..."

The energy levels from the ring were rising in leaps and bounds... it was coming back at Donna... it wanted its host... its tool...its weapon...

"Donna... don't do this....fight it!" I asked... no... I begged, Pegas began to move backwards at a slow yet steady rate.

My request went unanswered. I could see her power level increasing... but then it happened... I blinked and was blinded by a white light.... when my vision returned I was standing back in limbo, in front of a lake... beside me was Donna... she reached out... squeezed my hand... and leaned in and kissed my cheek.... she said something I would never hear... but I could read the words on her lips....

_Please... end this..._

…. and she was gone... and I was back in reality... and back facing the Black Lantern who had killed this universe's Dick Grayson... Wonder Woman: Donna Troy.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek followed by another and another....

I sent Pegas backwards sharply and caught a glimpse of my armour in the black aura that started to emanate from Donna's... no from the Black Lantern's black hand. White... pure white... with red highlights and gold and green accents.... a tribute to my days as Robin perhaps... but this was not the time to reflect...

"Im sorry Donna..." but her energy levels were now begging to worry me as well as the entity inside the system, my system.

I locked on and my shoulders opened upwards and revealed a cluster of energy canons, liked headlights on a car, but all a dark green, but that too began to change as the energy build up began.

It was so fast...

so sudden...

I let go and the energy flew from my shoulders and lashed out at the Black Lantern who was quickly engulfed... all you could see was a shadow in the brilliantly bright emerald light... and it soon faded... till all that was left was the emptiness of space, and the now even darker looking black hole...

Within milliseconds the energy canons stopped firing and seconds later the shoulder pads locked back down into the armour and it was as if nothing had ever happened...

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION... LOCATION IS THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BLACK HOLE..."

I was caught off guard with no time to reflect but what the hell... "Play it Pegas."

".....assist..... need..... tance... Watch.... moon..........utes......" A male voice said... at least I think it was.

"Pegas any chance you can...."

"MESSAGE HAS BEEN RERECIEVED, INTERFERENCE FROM WEAPONS FIRE HAS DISIPATED."

".... this is the Watchtower in orbit of Earth's Moon. We have been attacked and are in need of assistance, repeat we need assistance. The Watchtower will impact with the moon in nine minutes.... please respond...."

"MESSAGE NO LONGER BEING TRANSMITTED. PLEASE STATE COURSE OF ACTION."

I didn't bother, I just set the course... through the Black Hole... home....

**

Meanwhile... outside of Gotham...

He could feel his master close by... even without a body he could feel the presence... the magic as it were that emanated from his being, but it didn't bother him, no... this was his … he stopped short of the word God... but it was definitely a worthy term for his master...

He stood over the unmarked grave of Bruce Wayne and watched... and waited...

What had happened?

What had caused his master to panic so suddenly?

He lifted his ring baring hand and looked down at the black ring which bore his own insignia...

He prepared to open the link.. when... did the earth move?

No...it couldn't have... did it?

He leaned in... leaned closer... let his gloved hand run over the ground in front of the tombstone.

It happened so fast...

A hand exploded outward from within the grave...

It was black... and so fast...so strong... so full of …

It grabbed at the Black Hand's Black Lantern uniform and quickly yanked him forwards smacking his head off of the ground and sent him crashing backwards off balance.

Black Hand was stunned... but he shook his head...tried to get away... to find a way back to his feet … but he couldn't...

As he tried to crawl to his feet he was sure he heard something.. a flapping... but what...?

They were on him... and thudded against him and around him... they trapped him against the tombstone... against his tombstone... their master's tombstone...

The black glove became and arm... then another hand appeared... and soon it became a head... and then a man, as slowly but surely the man from the grave pulled himself out of the hard and cold ground... and closer to freedom... slowly... in his own time... he gathered his bearings... as the bats thundered around him, letting him stand as they pinned Black Hand to the tombstone...

He opened his eyes for the first time... saw the chaos of the bats.. and felt at home... and then he looked down and saw his attacker... Black Hand lying against the unmarked tombstone... how ironic this was...

Black Hand on the other hand still wasn't fully aware of what was going on... and by the time he started to realise... he looked at the ground before him, and saw a pair of black boots, with a silver and dark grey lining... he looked up...

"But..." he said in shock and awe "I am the Emissary.... the Black Hand of my master... the Darkness itself... the first Black Lantern..." he shrieked as he panicked... but he realised his mistake... he realised why his master had vanished...

it was him....

…this was not in the plan...

….this was not meant to happen...

…..for the Black Hand... the darkness was just beginning...


End file.
